


Łzy

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [19]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crying, Family, Friendship, Just hold on, Light Angst, Team as Family, X-Factor - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Występ na X-Factor. By łzy same lecą...Prompt 19. "Łzy"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam, ze tak długo mnie nie było. Ale jeszcze trochę moja nieobecność potrwa.   
> Studia, sesja i wszystko inne na tyle zabiera mi czas, że brak mi go na wszystko inne. Na szczęście piszę trochę w zeszycie i na wolną chwilę udało mi się przepisać te trzy teksty, które teraz wstawiam. mam ich więcej, więc może niedługo pojawi się coś więcej ;)
> 
> Obiecałam sobie, że nigdy nie poruszę w swoim tekście tego tematu, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Ja płakałam, wiele osób płakało. I to po prostu musiało być napisane. Polecam włączenie Just Hold On

          Naprawdę się starał. To miało być zaledwie kilka minut, a jednak patrząc na ludzi tam zgromadzonych, jury oraz swoich bliskich za kulisami, nie dawał sobie z tym rady. Udało mu się wyjść i grać przed nimi. Zdołał powstrzymać łzy, które cisnęły mu się na oczy, z tego był dumny. Ale słysząc słowa Simona, myślał, że straci oddech. Tak, udało mu się to zrobić, jednak wiedział, że rozpadnie się zaraz po zejściu ze sceny. Nie był tak silny jak sądzili inni, ale zrobił to dla niej, to ona powinna czekać na niego po zejściu ze sceny... Ale tym występem miał podziękować i się pożegnać. Ostatnio zbyt często to robił, tracił ludzi na których mu zależało, miał tego dość. A przecież jeszcze wszystko było przed nim.  
          Oni czekali. Lottie jako pierwsza porwała go w swoje ramiona, tylko po to by mógł schować swoją twarz w jej włosy. Nikt nie musiał widzieć jego łez.   
– Jestem z ciebie taka dumna, Boo. Dałeś radę.  
          Nie był pewien czy dał. Gdyby tuż obok nie było Steve'a, rozpadłby się na kawałki. Wiedział, że ma najlepszych przyjaciół na świecie. Nie był pewien czym sobie na to zasłużył. Zwłaszcza, gdy podniósł lekko wzrok i zauważył ich. Harry, Niall i Liam, a tuż za nimi Lou, Gemma oraz reszta osób, które rzuciły wszystko, by być z nim tu tego wieczoru. Wydawało mu się, że bali się im przerwać, jakby nie będąc pewnymi co mają zrobić w tym momencie. To prawda, nigdy nie widzieli go w podobnym stanie, nigdy nie był rozbity na kawałki, ale wiedział, że teraz potrzebował właśnie ich, przyjaciół.  
          Jego spojrzenie jako pierwszy zauważyć musiał Harry. On był najbardziej wyczulony na uczucia przyjaciela. Zrobił krok do przodu i swymi długimi ramionami objął oboje Tomlinsonów, tuląc ich delikatnie. Louis aż za dobrze znał ten zapach, wtulił twarz w jego garnitur, pozwalając w końcu płynąć łzom. Chwilę później poczuł kolejne ramiona wokół siebie. Nawet nie wiedział jak bardzo tego potrzebował. Przez ostatni rok mało czasu spędzali razem, teraz było tak jak dawniej, gdy żyli w swoich kieszeniach. Tak bardzo za tym tęsknił, tego najbardziej mu brakowało w ostatnim czasie, bliskości najlepszych przyjaciół.  
          Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło, jednak nie chciał ich puszczać. Miał świadomość, że nie mogą zostać tak na zawsze, że świat zewnętrzny czekał na nich tuż obok. Delikatnie wyprostował się, choć twarz nadal miał opuszczoną, nie chciał by wszyscy widzieli jego łzy. Wtedy ktoś podniósł delikatnie jego brodę i zauważył wpatrującego się w niego Harry'ego. On sam miał mokre policzki i zauważalne worki pod oczami. Nie mógł zapomnieć, że i jemu jego mama była bliska. Wszyscy byli rodziną, bez względu na wszystko.  
– Przetrwamy to. Razem. Jay by tego chciała, Lou – wyszeptał delikatnie łamliwym głosem.  
          Harry miał rację, ale trudno było sobie to powiedzieć, gdy wszystko było jeszcze tak świeże. Ale miał ich, swoich bliskich. I nawet jeśli minie sporo czasu nim choć w małym stopniu się pozbiera, wiedział, że zawsze będą tu dla niego. By ocierać jego łzy i by płakać wraz z nim bez względu na wszystko.


End file.
